


We All Run From Something

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [88]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s sorry she started crying. She’s tried so hard all of today. To be brave like Danno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Run From Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Brave (3/16)  
>  **1 Million Words' Hurt Me, Heal Me:** Capture
> 
> **Time Frame:** Season 2  
>  **Title:** OneRepublic's _Love Runs Out_

She’s sorry she started crying. She’s tried so hard all of today. To be brave like Danno. 

She knows he’s coming for her. He has to be. She hates the moments when she’s gripped with fear like claws when she wonders if he won’t. She doesn’t doubt him. But when she couldn’t move, because her hands were tied, and she couldn’t scream because of the tape, and she couldn’t see, because the storage door closed her into the black. 

She couldn’t help. The tears she’d managed not to cry in the car poured out as the helpless terror set in.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Brave** (adjective, noun, verb)  
>  brave [breyv]
> 
> **adjective**  
>  1\. possessing or exhibiting courage or courageous endurance.  
> 2\. making a fine appearance.  
> 3\. Archaic. excellent; fine; admirable.
> 
> **noun**  
>  4\. a brave person.  
> 5\. a warrior, especially among North American Indian tribes.  
> 6\. Obsolete.  
> a. a bully.  
> b. a boast or challenge.
> 
> **verb** (used with object)  
>  7\. to meet or face courageously: to brave misfortunes.  
> 8\. to defy; challenge; dare.  
> 9\. Obsolete. to make splendid.
> 
> **verb** (used without object)  
>  10\. Obsolete. to boast; brag.
> 
> **Synonyms**  
>  1\. bold, intrepid, daring, dauntless, heroic. Brave, courageous, valiant, fearless, gallant refer to confident bearing in the face of difficulties or dangers. Brave is the most comprehensive: it is especially used of that confident fortitude or daring that actively faces and endures anything threatening. Courageous implies a higher or nobler kind of bravery, especially as resulting from an inborn quality of mind or spirit that faces or endures perils or difficulties without fear and even with enthusiasm. Valiant implies a correspondence between an inner courageousness and external deeds, particularly of physical strength or endurance. Fearless implies unflinching spirit and coolness in the face of danger. Gallant implies a chivalrous, impetuous, or dashing bravery.
> 
> **Antonyms**  
>  1\. cowardly.
> 
> **Origin:** 1475–85; Middle French, Spanish bravo ( Italian ), Vulgar Latin *brabus for Latin barbarus barbarous


End file.
